Sword of Revolution
by Tatiana Celeste
Summary: A cross over between Sailor Moon and Utena. I know what your thinking, but I promise, no new Senshi or Duelists.
1. Prologue

The morning bells chimed, signaling to students new and old that it was time to flock towards the inviting and ornately structured iron gates of Ohtori Academy. Nested within what looked like a flood of faceless boys and girls all wearing variations of teal and white were five girls, newly transferred to the prestigious school from the Juuban area. Tsukino Usagi marched excitedly, swinging her leather schoolbag back and forth, occasionally hitting the back of Hino Rei's skirt and garnering dark looks from the fire maiden. "Usagi-chan!" Rei growled after the fifth time she felt her skirt move upwards. "Gomen gomen!" Usagi apologized cheerfully, waving her hand to calm her friend. "Maybe if your rear end wasn't so big." "Nani?!" Mizuno Ami stepped quietly between the two girls to deter their ensuing battle. She had been looking forward to this day for quite sometime. Ohtori was a prestigious academy and she looked forward to being challenged. "Eh, careful Ami-chan," Makoto warned, "You wouldn't want to get in the line of fire now." The tall brunette grinned sheepishly at the glares given her by Usagi and Rei, "Hey." she held her hand up defensively, "I'm just saying..." Her voice trailed off and she dropped the subject all together. The less said the better off she was. At any rate however it looked as if the battle had been deterred.for the moment. "Utena-sama!!" The five girls turned their head at the strange, shrill cry that was subsequently followed by other, similar cries while the crowd of students was beginning to split as a girl in black boys uniform with brilliant pink hair walked confidently amongst them, smiling and waving. "Ohayo," she said cheerfully, smiling and waving, "Ohayo." "Sugoi," Minako said watching the spectacle, her blue eyes sparkling madly. "There's proper respect for idols here!" "Eh?" Makoto glanced down at the hyper blonde. "Well.look! They obviously think that she is the best thing since sliced butter!" She departed from her own group and began waving at the other students who looked at her blankly. It seemed that once 'Utena-sama' had passed them by they cared little for anyone who might try to follow. Despite her friends antics Rei frowned slightly, pausing to take a good look around and Ami glanced at her carefully. "What is it?" Rei shook her head, "I don't know. Just," she looked as though she were searching for something, dark violet catching her eye for a moment then gone from view. "Maybe it was nothing." "It's never just nothing," Ami said, her voice tinged with caution. "Yeah.but I think that I'd like it to be nothing." She sighed. She wasn't ready to fight again, though she would if she had to. It was her responsibility after all. Her duty as a Sailor Senshi and warrior of Mars.she.grew infuriated. "Usagi-chan!" Rei erupted once more, her fist tightening as the blondes bag hit her in the back side again. "Get back here Usagi-chan!"  
  
"It's going to be one of those days isn't it?" Makoto sighed, standing next to Ami who was attempting not to look too horribly embarrassed. "Hai," Ami sighed. Though it seemed more like it was to be one of those semesters.  
  
*** Tenjou Utena, popular in the middle school, adored and idolized by female students, and begrudgingly admired by the male students, walked through the hallways of Ohtori academy, her head held high, ready to begin a new semester. Hopefully this semester would be less riddled with the confusion of her first. She glanced at Himemiya Anthy who was walking silently next to her, her posture quite the opposite of Utena's, her head tilted downwards so that the ground and her feet were her only view, and her hands were held demurely in front of her. Utena waved to several of the students as they called her name though she was embarrassed by the attention that was shown to her. She wasn't a hero by any means and she didn't really understand why so many of the girls looked up to her. "It's so embarrassing," she laughed to Anthy as she waved. Anthy said nothing, her eyes still fixated on the pavement. Utena glanced at her, her face taking a more serious expression. "What's wrong? You're more quiet than usual," she asked gently. "Are you still bothered that people are going to be living in the dorm with us this year?" "No, Utena-sama," Anthy said softly, her tone light though her eyes were dull as always. "It is what you have wanted for a long time isn't it? You won't be so lonely there any longer." "Well, still," Utena put her hand behind her head, "That doesn't mean that I don't care about what you want. Akio-san did ask us to move in with him. We can still." Anthy shook her head, "It would be just as lonely Utena-sama." Utena nodded. That was certainly true after all. But they would be with Akio which would be a bonus most certainly. The pale girls cheeks flushed briefly before she checked herself. No, she wouldn't have minded staying with him at all. "I suppose," she said finally, though her voice carried hidden tendrils of disappointment that did not go unnoticed by the Rose Bride at her side.  
  
***  
  
Chiba Mamoru folded the last of his sweaters and neatly tucked it away in the dresser drawer, sighing both contentedly and wearily. It had been some work but he had finally finished unpacking all of his things in his new apartment. He had promised that if Usagi passed the high school exams given by the boarding school he would transfer to the university there to finish up his studies. She had, much to his mix of pride and chagrin, passed them by three points thanks to the help of an all night cram session the night before as well as long days of studying with Ami and the other girls. He smiled to himself. At least he would be able to be with her and keep an eye on her. He didn't like the idea of not being near her. He was constantly haunted by what ifs and maybes. What if there was another enemy? What if her brooch stopped working again? What if she were hurt? What if she were lonely? What if she missed him? He couldn't stand those thoughts and fears and so he wanted always to be near her. He sat on the edge of the bed, the mattress shifting gently under his weight. A small black cat padded her way into the bedroom of the modest apartment and leapt gracefully onto the bed. "It looks like you've settled in well," she said approvingly. Certainly Luna thought that Mamoru was neater than her mistress. "What about you and Artemis?" He asked, strangely comfortable in speaking to the little animal. "Have you settled in yet?" "Well," she tilted her head in a dignified manner, "It's not home but it will do." She chuckled after a moment and Mamoru joined her. "It's wonderful truly," she said, "Artemis and I are grateful to you for allowing us to stay." "Well why wouldn't I?" Mamoru asked, "Besides, I'd rather share quarters with you then be subjected to Minako-chan and Usa-ko's vengeance." Luna chuckled, "I understand completely." She jumped down from the bed and padded around the room as if looking for something. "What's the matter?" Mamoru asked, leaning forward curiously. "Nothing. Just," she looked around, her ears twitching, "It's nothing," she smiled. "I think I'll go check on Artemis." With that the black cat padded silently out of the room, leaving a confused Mamoru behind. Something didn't feel right at all.  
  
*** The small handful of elite students ascended skyward in the iron elevator. The student council elite. The duelists. While there were five only four abandoned the now halted iron chariot onto the balcony which overlooked the school. They sat gracefully in white painted chairs, each holding in their hands a letter sealed with red wax which was imprinted with the same rose pattern as on the silver rings that they wore on their left hands. Kaoru Miki gingerly opened the minutes book and took out a freshly sharpened pencil before taking his stopwatch in one hand, pressing the smooth black key which seemed to make both time and the meeting start. Kiryuu Touga placed his letter in the center of the table and the others followed suit, the sun glinting on the four rings. "It seems that we have a new addition to the dueling arena this year," Touga began, his blue eyes addressing each person at the table, Kiryuu Nanami, Kaoru Miki, and Arisugawa Juri. "A gondola has appeared." the Council president paused as a fifth figure swaggered arrogantly towards the rest of the group, "Your late Saionji." He said in a civil yet biting tone, "Try better next time to be more punctual. As I was." "And why?" Saionji asked. "It's doubtful that any of us are going to defeat that girl anytime soon." He would not even say her name, the girl who had disgraced him so, her and the damn bride of roses. "Our letters this time do not even say who will duel next only that we will no longer have to walk up the stairs. What is the point of a meeting?" "You are very ungrateful, Saionji, for one who has been allowed back into the council let alone the school by its good graces." Arisugawa Juri cut her green eyes towards Saionji, "If I were you I would not act so high and mighty." "Pah," Saionji spat, "Good graces of the school indeed. Yes I am ever so grateful to be welcome back into a game that caused my expulsion in the first place." Touga said nothing, having been the recipient of the painful blow which had expelled the green haired duelist. He knew better then to add kindling to his friends anger unless it was needed. "That is enough, both of you," he said gaining the attention and scornful glances of both. "We are not here to bicker. Ends of the World will tell us when it is the right time to duel.just as they always have. It is no different now as it was when we began." "I wonder though," Miki said, as he wrote, embarrassed that he had to mark such words from both council members. "It's strange that the east dorm has been opened this year to the rest of the student body. Is there a specific reason for this? I only ask because it might endanger the code of the Rose Seal, Tenjou-san " there was a faint sense of tension in each duelist as he spoke the champions name, "and, and the bride." "It never caused problems for us," Saionji said, still standing, his arms folded across his chest. Touga nodded in agreement, "This is true. If it was no problem for Saionji then it would be no problem for the current victor. Arisugawa-san is also in a dorm so it should not cause any difficulty for her either if she should one day possess the Rose Bride." Miki nodded, blue eyes glancing over the black numbers of his watch, his thumb hovering over the button, "I was only curious. It just seemed strange.all of a sudden." "Like the gondola," Nanami said as if thinking allowed. They all remained still for a moment, lost in thought. It seemed as if even the simplest things in life could no longer be trusted.  
  
*** "Hotaru-chan!" The pink haired girl weaved her way through the ocean of students taller than she and waved to her friend, "Hotaru-chan!" The older girl paused and smiled, "Chibi-Usa-chan!" she waved and met her friend half way. "Aren't you going to be late? The elementary school is on the other side isn't it?" Hotaru shifted her case from one hand to the other. "I know, yeah it is," Chibi-Usa said, somewhat chagrined, "But I wanted to just wish you luck on your first day." Hotaru smiled at the younger girl, touched by the sentiment, "Thank you. I hope you have a good day as well. It's a shame you have to be so separated from the rest of us." Chibi-Usa kicked at the ground, "I know. Everyone gets to be together except me." "But is isn't as if we can't all visit. Usagi-san and the others are in the East dorm right? And Haruka-san and Michiru-san are in the South dorm," Hotaru spoke as if she had memorized the placement of each Senshi. "I'm in the west dorm and you're in the north and if anything, I would say that Mamoru-san is siphoned off from us." The pink haired girl pondered this for a moment, "What about Pu?" Hotaru faltered, thinking. "I.I don't really remember. Maybe she has an apartment as well?" "Maybe. Ano," Chibi-usa shifted, "Don't you think it's a little strange?" "What?" "All of us being in one place. It seems like, when we're all in one place we have to fight." Hotaru shrugged, "I don't think it's that strange. It shouldn't mean that there will be danger." "True," Chibi-Usa said, her voice more chipper, "Usually danger arrives when Usagi-chan or one of the others gets interested in something new for now reason at all." Both girls giggled as the bell rang and they went their separate ways across the campus.  
  
*** "I cannot believe that you still do this," a soft female voice said from the shadows. Ohtori Akio slowly turned his head, his green eyes meeting the cold garnet eyes of Sailor Pluto before he turned his back to her again, uncaring, and unwilling to hear her criticism. "If I had known that this is what you were going to do with the time given you I would." "You would what.Pluto? Have told Serenity to refuse us this wondrous gift which she has bestowed upon us?" Pluto pressed her lips together then sighed, "That's not what I mean." Akio chuckled, "It's different this time around," he admitted to himself and to the senshi as he perused one of many star charts that was splayed across his desk. "Very different." "I do not like to think what you will be doing to that Tenjou girl. Do you even know what that might do to Anthy-chan? She likes this girl.why can't you just leave her be?" "Ridiculous," Akio said, pausing and looking up at the tall woman as she hovered over his desk, "Anthy cares nothing for any of these duelists. They are a necessary nuisance and she knows better." "Knows better than to get attached?" "Unlike you. Or have things changed now.Setsuna-san?" Pluto opened her mouth as if to protest but finally dropped her guise, her fuku dissolving into a modest skirt and blouse. "I didn't think that you knew." "Why shouldn't I? I know I lot of things." "Perhaps that is why you are so blind." A smile played on Akio's lips, "Still playing the role of the high and mighty," he chuckled and shook his head, "As if you are better than I.your no different from me, or anyone else for that matter. Everyone has their demons, even you Pluto." She nodded slowly, "Yes.and you are one of them."  
  
*** "Tenoh Haruka-san!" the shrill voice of the guidance counselor shouted across the hall way. Michiru looked over her shoulder at the woman and then at Haruka, her aqua eyebrows quirked upward, "Our first day. What did you do this time?" Haruka shrugged, "She's been following us for sometime haven't you noticed? "Well yes but." "Tenoh Haruka-san!" Haruka sighed and turned, "Hai?" The older woman shuffled up to the girls and stuck her bony finger in Haruka's face. "What are you doing in that Uniform?" "Wearing it. They told me I had to wear a standard uniform." "That's not what I mean." "I wore a boys uniform when I went to." "That makes no difference, I have had it with you students thinking that you can wear whichever uniforms you please. There's going to be a stop to it this semester." "What's wrong with wearing a boys uniform if you're a boy?" "Nothing, you certainly don't see any boys traipsing around in girls uniforms do you?" Michiru pressed her lips together to keep from laughing while Haruka shifted and responded coolly, "Well.if I'm a boy then I should wear this uniform." "But your." "How do you know?" "Your transcript clearly states," "Paper works been wrong before and unless you want to frisk me I think you should double check things before you start accusing people of being the wrong sex. Ja." She waved at the sputtering teacher and Michiru finally burst out laughing as they safely turned the corner. "I can't believe you said that to her." "Hey," Haruka said tossing her case over her shoulder, "No one calls me a girl and gets away with it," she winked at Michiru and they went undisturbed to class. 


	2. First Day

First Day  
  
Usagi and Makoto sat in the last row of seats and watched the other students file in. "I can't believe we're on time for once," The blonde muttered to her friend who giggled softly as she opened her notebook. "I know what you mean," Makoto agreed, "But Ami-chan was right, it would look terrible if we were late to our first day. At least it's expected of us when we were at Juuban but it would be nice to have a fresh start here." "Yeah," Usagi mused, touching her pencil eraser to her lips, "I suppose this means no eating in class anymore." "Nope," Makoto affirmed, "From now on the straight and narrow." Usagi gave her friend an odd look, "You make it sound like we were criminals!" "Hey.when you pass an entrance exam by ten points you don't want to push your luck and I know very well you scored lower then I did." Usagi sighed grumpily and muttered to herself, "At least I passed it." "It's nice of you two to join us Tenjou Utena-san, Himemiya Anthy-san." "Gomen nasaii," both girls said with a quick bow before taking separate seats, Utena in the middle and Anthy in the back corner. "Hey, that's the girl from earlier," Makoto whispered to Usagi. "Which one?" Usagi looked around, obviously oblivious. "The one over there in the boys uniform," Makoto specified, pointing to Utena. She envied the girl briefly and wondered why she hadn't thought to wear something similar. The Ohtori uniform, while miraculously available in her size, was still obscenely short on her. It had yet to dawn on her that it was obscenely short on all the girls who wore it. "Kino Makoto-san!" The teacher snapped, "If you are so confident with your math skills as to not pay attention why don't you come up to the board and do the first problem for us all." Makoto sank down in her seat as all the students, save Anthy, turned their heads to look at the offender. "Hai," she said grudgingly as she picked up her book and trudged to the board. She, however, was not the last to transgress, Usagi was awoken twice by the loud crack of a pointer on the hard wood desks, Himemiya Anthy was made to amble through a problem on the board for not paying attention, and two boys were given detention for constant talking. "Oi this is nothing like Juuban.or middle school at all for that matter," Usagi sighed while she waited for Makoto to back up her bag. "Tell me about it," the taller girl sighed, "That was rough." "The first days are always the worst," a strange voice said from behind them. The girls turned to see Tenjou Utena standing there, her bag slung over her shoulder. "All the teachers want to have the perfect year but after a while even they burn out." "Good to know," Usagi said cheering up, "I'm Tsukino Usagi," she bowed her blonde pigtails falling across her shoulders. "Tenjou Utena, ano.you're new aren't you?" "Hai," Usagi smiled, "We're staying in the east dorm." "That's what I thought," Utena said with a smile, "Himemiya and I have been all alone there for the past year so it will be nice to have some company." She shifted her blue eyes to Anthy who remained in the back corner playing with ChuChu who she had managed to smuggle into her bag. "By yourselves?" Makoto asked surprised, "Erm, I'm Kino Makoto by the way."  
  
"I heard," Utena said with a bit of a grin. Makoto blushed, "Well.yeah," she cleared her throat. "Ne Himemiya, come over and meet our new dorm-mates." Anthy looked up, her emerald eyes meeting Usagi's crystal blue and she looked away quickly as if flustered or surprised. "Hai, Utena-sama." She placed ChuChu on her shoulder and stood, bowing to the two girls, "It is a pleasure to meet you," she said softly. "We have other friends," Usagi exlplained, "They're in other classes though but I'm sure we'll all get along." "Hai," Utena smiled. "Utena-sama, if it is alright may I go meet with Miki-kun now?" Utena looked at the dark girl obviously flustered, "Uh yeah.go ahead," she waved her away and looked apologetically at Makoto and Usagi, "Gomen," she apologized, "Himemiya is.a bit strange so." "It's alright," Usagi said in a happy tone, "We're a bit strange too!" "Heh," Makoto huffed with a grin, "Speak for your self Usagi-chan."  
  
*** Kaioh Michiru practiced her violin in the dimly lit music room. She had her first class period free but knew that it would soon be over and she would have to relinquish the room to others who would desire to use it. "One more song," she said quietly to herself, turning the pages of her music with her nimble fingers. "That's what we all say isn't it?" a gentle male voice said from the other side of the room. "Oh!" Michiru smiled softly, "You startled me. I'm almost done here." "It's quite alright," Miki said, "I'm early." The older girl glanced up at the clock, "So you are. Which instrument do you play?" "Piano," he said simply as he placed his music on the bench and pulled it out. "Oh, how beautiful, I've always enjoyed the piano." "Do you play?" Miki inquired, curiously. Michiru shook her head gently, "No, my," she paused, "roommate does though." She smiled gently. Miki went through a few warm ups, "Do you two play together?" Michiru cleared her throat and shifted her violin, "Sometimes, yes. She doesn't like to play often though, she says that it's my place to play the music." Miki stared forlornly at the keys for a moment. "That's what my sister says too." The two students were silent for a moment. "Ah! I should be going," Michiru said as her eyes glanced over at the clock, "It was nice meeting you." She searched for a name, realizing that he had not told her. "Kaoru Miki." "Kaioh Michiru," Michiru bowed her head to him. "Perhaps I will see you some other time." She kneeled down to return her violin to its case and shut it with a delicate snap. "Hai, it was nice meeting you." Michiru nodded and walked quickly to the door, "Ah excuse me," she said as she brushed shoulders with a dark skinned girl. "Quite alright," Anthy said with a smile, "Good morning Kaoru-kun." Miki's cheeks warmed faintly as the darker girl neared him, smiling warmly, "Good morning Himeiya-san. Thank you for coming." "Hai," Anthy said simply, sitting herself next to Miki who made room for her on the piano bench. She smoothed out her skirt and positioned her thin fingers over the keys of the piano. "The same?" She asked him innocently. Miki nodded, "Please."  
  
*** "So how do you keep from getting lost here?" Makoto asked as Utena gave her and Usagi the ten cent tour of the school. "I'm not really sure," Utena laughed, "I wonder that myself but once you get used to it the schools not that big." "So you say," Usagi said looking around wide eyed. "Utena-sama!!" A shrill and excited female voice shouted from across the walk way. Shinohara Wakaba made a mad dash for the pink haired girl who stood as if she were a deer in head lights. "Utena-sama!" Usagi and Makoto rushed to get out of the brunette's way. "Ack!" Utena staggered backwards then forwards as she adjusted herself to the smaller girls weight as she flung herself at her. "Wakaba! Your heavy," she complained as she always did. "Ne get down." Utena's cheeks were pink with embarrassment and Wakaba whined softly as she slid down Utena's body. "Fine. Ano." She looked around, noticing the two new girls who were walking with Utena blinking her calf brown eyes several times before clinging once more to Utena like a jealous lover. "Wakaba!" Utena put her hand behind her head embarrassed. "Eh." Makoto was the first to brave the girls scowls, "Hi," she waved her hand at her. Wakaba looked up at Utena and said in a hushed tone, "It's not that I'm against you making friends and all.but last time you did you all but abandoned me," she puckered her lips out into a pout. Utena's face almost turned completely red, "Gomen gomen.they're living in the east dorm with me though, so I thought we should get acquainted." Wakaba pulled away from Utena and bowed to the two new girls, "I am Shinohara Wakaba, pleased to meet you." "Eh.Tsukino Usagi." "Kino Makoto." Both girls bowed and kept a safe distance away from Wakaba and Utena, afraid of what the spastic girl might do. "And I thought you were hyper," Makoto whispered to Usagi. "I am.I'm just out of practice is all...hey!" "So, are you showing them around?" Wakaba asked imperiously. "Yeah, though perhaps you could help," Utena said diplomatically, "I haven't been here as long as you and you seem to know everyone and everything here." Wakaba smiled at the flattery, "Well, this is true." She smiled at the two girls now and looked many times less threatening. "After school then! I need to get going, it was nice meeting you!" "Utena-sama!" Wakaba frowned and said softly, "Oh great here comes your shadow, I'll see you later Utena!" "Ya Himemiya!" Utena waved to her, distracted by Wakaba's sudden running off. "Kaoru-kun." "Hello Tenjou-sempaii," Miki said politely. Usagi stared at Kaoru Miki, her blue eyes confused for a moment then awed, "Ne Mako-chan," she whispered to the brunette, nudging her with her elbow, "Doesn't he remind you of someone?" Makoto blinked, "Wow." Miki glanced at the two strange girls, noticing the scrutiny, "Can I help you?" he offered gently. Usagi and Makoto shook their heads simultaneously and smiled. "Nope, nothing," Usagi said brightly, still awed by the resemblance; she vowed silently to ask Ami if she had any relatives in the area. Miki returned his attention to Anthy and Utena, smiling gently, "I hope that we can play again together soon Himemiya-san," he said, embarrassed. "Utena-sama?" Anthy glanced at her mistress. "Eh." Utena flushed as she felt several pairs of eyes look at her, "You know you don't have to ask me Himemiya." "But." Anthy let it drop however much to Utena's relief. "We'll see you later Miki-kun," Utena said to the blue haired council member. "Hai, see you later, goodbye Himeiya-san." "Erm," Makoto stammered trying to shake off the mood. "Did you have fun?" Utena asked her appointed bride. "Hai!" The bells began to chime the time and Usagi looked around frantically, "Oh no." "Wow.we ruined our perfect record in one day," Makoto sighed. "Don't worry about it," Utena said, disappointed herself, "We just have to make sure we get there before it rings again. This way, it's quicker. Come on Himemiya!" Usagi reached to the dark girl and gently grabbed her wrist, pulling her. She hesitated however and Anthy pulled her arm away, holding it to her body. "We don't want you to be late either," Usagi offered, holding her own hand. "Hai." Anthy wouldn't look her in the eyes, sensing in the touch of the girl a spirit she had not expected to encounter again. "Late."  
  
*** "Ami-chan! Wait up!" Minako ran after the blue haired girl, her book bag hitting her on the side as she did, "I told you we have plenty of time. No worries." "I just wish you would quit staring at everyone that walks buy," Ami admitted, slowing down for her friend, "we're going to be late." "Gomen.but everyone here is so pretty," she brought her hands together, "Pretty pretty pretty." She bounced on her toes and Ami laughed. "Hopeless." "Hey, at least I'm not Mako-chan.oooh look at that one.." The blond stopped to gawk once more. Ami sighed, "As I said, hopeless." She laughed softly, "Come on." "Aw.fine. When do you think we'll see the others?" "Probably not until classes are over." "What about lunch?" Minako was walking backwards now, unconscious as to where she was going. "Rei-chan!" Minako waved at her friend as the raven haired girl ran to class. "And there, I just saw Rei-chan!" Ami sighed and shook her head, "Mina-chan! You're going to," She winced as Minako backed into a tall girl with orange curls. "Crash." "Itai!" Minako cried then leaped to her and immediately bowed, "Gomen nasai!" Arisugawa Juri regarded the girl coldly before pushing her out of her way and continuing on her path. Minako watched the council member sulkily as she rubbed her leg. "What a." "Mina-chan." "Hmm?" Minako was too focused on the many ways she could avenge herself against the silent pusher that she didn't notice her skirt had torn. "Agh!" She tried to ignore the snickering girls that passed her by but it was difficult and she was embarrassed, "This is no way for the soldier of love to start at a new school, do you have any safety pins Ami-chan?"  
  
*** Meioh Setsuna walked across the university campus, the heels of her black shoes clicking softly on the pavement. She waved at Mamoru who caught her attention and was now walking quickly towards her. "Did you get settled?" She asked him a small smile masking her worry from her meeting earlier that day. Mamoru nodded, "Hai," He shifted so that he wouldn't be run into by one of the students. "Where are you staying again? I don't think you told any one." Pluto only shook her head, wisps of green hair falling around her eyes. "No, I had to arrange something with an old friend." Mamoru quirked an eyebrow, "A friend you say?" "Yes, I have those too you know." She crossed her arms over her chest haughtily then laughed. Mamoru chuckled and touched her shoulder gently, "Good. I'm only teasing you know." Setsuna nodded and smiled, "I know." "I should get going, good luck Setsuna-san. It's good to see you around." Mamoru dashed off towards the buildings and Setsuna stood, a lone figure amongst the older students. "I suppose it was a bit much to ask," she muttered to herself, "That he would let her get this far."  
  
*** "And then what happened?" Rei asked eager to her about her friends earlier mishap. "Well, she got up and her skirt." Ami blushed and was silenced by Minako's pale hand on her mouth as the blonde came up from behind her. "That's enough of that Ami-chan," she smiled dashingly before sitting on the grass, careful to keep her back to the tree. She placed her lunch box on her lap and unwrapped it. "It's not as exciting when mom doesn't make it," she said regretfully, regarding the lunch. "I know what you mean," Rei said in agreement as she gathered her trash and stood. "Reiii-chaan!" "Nan-ACK!" Usagi beamed as she leapt inelegantly onto Rei's exposed back, "Hi!" Rei squeezed her eyes shut and looked as if she were doing breathing exercises. "I think you should get down Usagi-chan," Ami said softly, a worried look on her face. "Gomen Rei-chan," She slid from the girls back and surprisingly landed on her feet. "This is the last time we let you learn things from new people," Makoto muttered as she joined the others. "But it's so fun!" She tried to jump onto Makoto's back but the brunette easily dodged her. Usagi landed next to Minako and sat up, "What happened to you're skirt?" Minako rolled her eyes, "Just a small accident that's all," she leaned close to Usagi and whispered, "You don't happen to have a safety pin do you?" Usagi shook her head and Minako sighed. "Here." Minako turned her head to see a dark hand holding a silver safety pin. "Himemiya-san!" Makoto said brightly, "Good to see you." Minako plucked the pin from Anthy's hand and looked around before repairing her skirt. She beamed once she was certain it wasn't showing her white under garments then smiled at Anthy, "Thanks!" "Hai," Anthy smiled in return. "Won't you join us?" Usagi asked, her mouth full, a kernel of rice on the corner of her lips. She deftly grabbed it with her tongue. "Sure, if you don't mind." Utena said coming up behind Anthy. She smiled at her friend as the dark girl looked back at her. "Hey! You're that girl aren't you?" Minako leapt to her feet and pointed at Utena, her blue eyes wild. Utena blinked and took a step back, "Um." "How do you know her?" Minako whipped around and pointed at Usagi who swallowed and looked at her blankly. The spastic blonde continued to look between them, pointing. "She's in our class," Makoto answered easily enough, rolling her green eyes as she scooted over to make room for Utena and Anthy. Minako blinked then sat down, "Oh. Well that's not exciting at all is it?" "Not in the least," Makoto said shaking her head and taking another bite. "I'm Aino Minako," Minako bowed her head at Utena and Anthy. "Tenjou Utena," the pink haired girl smiled, "And this is Himemiya Anthy." Anthy bowed her head. "This is Mizuno Ami, and," Usagi looked around then beamed, "Hino Rei." Both girls smiled and nodded their heads. "Wow," Utena looked around at the group, "And you're all going to be in the East Dorm?" The girls nodded simultaneously and Utena shook her head. "Utena-sama did you bring the lunch?" Anthy asked softly. Rei frowned and glanced at Makoto who shrugged. The pink haired girl didn't seem surprised at all by the formality so none of the girls bothered to call attention to it. "Um," Utena looked around slightly embarrassed, "About that," she reached into her pocket and pulled out two cellophane wrapped snack cakes and handed one to Anthy who looked at it for a moment before pulling the wrapper open. Makoto looked at them appalled. "That's all you have?" Utena put her hand behind her head, "Yeah, well.we were a little late this morning. Not to mention someone ate the prepared lunches I had made." Utena placed emphasis on the word someone and pointed a finger at the little monkey mouse who was peering out of Anthy's bag. "Gomen Utena-sama," Anthy said softly, taking a bite of the cake. "Aw, its not your fault," she smiled at her friend. "Agh, here," Makoto took a rice ball and shoved it into Utena's empty hand, then did the same to Anthy. "Um," Utena stared at it for a moment, "Thanks?" "Gomen," Makoto laughed, "I just can't stand to see people eat stuff like that." Utena looked from Makoto to Anthy, "Ne Himemiya, remind me never to invite her over when you cook." She looked at Makoto now, "Shaved ice is a staple food." Makoto twitched again but said nothing. Usagi giggled, "Mako-chan breath." She turned her blue eyes to Utena and Anthy, "I happen to like shaved ice." "You like anything that has sugar involved," Rei said smartly. "Or isn't moving, and stop taking food out of Mako-chan's lunch box." "Eh? Hey!" Makoto looked down to see that Usagi has stolen several of the rice balls that were remaining and shoved them into her mouth. "Usagi- chan!" "What," she asked, the question muffled. Utena laughed and Anthy smiled but it was stretched and thin. She knew these girls, or at least people like them. The essence was so similar, especially in Usagi, though she was not so graceful now. It was like when she sensed Dios' presence in Utena. "Himemiya?" "Hmm?" "Chu-Chu wants your rice ball, you should give it to him if you aren't going to eat it," Utena told her gently, pointing to the little creature. "Oh, gomen Chu-Chu," She forced herself to smile and gave him the rice ball. Usagi stared curiously at the creature but said nothing, her mouth still full of food. "What is that?" Ami asked curiously, tilting her head as she studied the creature. Utena nudged Anthy gently and silently urged her to reply but the dark girl said nothing. "He's," she searched for the word, "Our friend," she smiled and plucked him from Anthy's book bag, and held him out for the other girls to see. He looked around at the girls whose attention was focused on him and he bowed. "How cute!" Usagi squealed. ChuChu squealed and scrambled up Utena's arm as the blond girl made a grab for him. Usagi pouted and the lilac creature peered out from Utena's hair cautiously. "He's a little jumpy," she explained as she attempted to dislodge him from her arm. He didn't obey until Anthy brushed him with her finger and placed him back in her bag with part of her lunch. "So I noticed," Usagi said forlornly as she sat back. "Well," Ami said with a soft sigh of completion, "I look forward to seeing you later at the dorm," she slid her container into her bag, "But I have to get going to class. Mina-chan are you coming?" she asked as she stood. "But." Minako stared up at Ami, they still had ten minutes left. "I.guess so," she sighed and followed suite. "I guess we'll talk to you later, it was nice meeting you. Oh and," She laughed, "thanks for the safety pin Himemiya-san." "The schools not that big," Utena said after a moment, startled by the abrupt departure of the two girls. "Ami-chan's just like that," Usagi explained cheerfully, still sneaking food from Makoto who had since let her guard drop. "Actually," Rei said in a tone similar to Ami's, "I think I should be going too, I'll see you all later." "Sure," Utena said, "Nice meeting you." "Usagi-chan!" Makoto yelped when she noticed her lunch box was now empty.  
  
*** "Hey wait up," Rei called out to Ami and Minako, walking faster, "What was all that about?" Ami looked around herself before ducking into an empty hallway, the other two girls following. "I was running my computer," she said as she rummaged through her bag, "And, I wanted to look at it before I went to class." "Well that's fine and dandy but did you have to bring me along?" Minako muttered, her arms folded across her chest. "Yes, it would have been odd otherwise," she scrolled through the data presented to her on the screen, "Rei-chan was commenting earlier about Himemiya-san," Ami explained, "I thought it would be a good opportunity to check her out." Minako rolled her eyes, "Just because Rei-chan gets the willies doesn't mean our dorm mates are youma. You know this right? This registers easily right?" Rei made a face at Minako who ignored her and peered over Ami's shoulder. "So anything good? What is she? What other object can be snatched from our bodies that we don't know about? I know, crystal pens of creativity! Or or what about brain crystals or." "If that's the case you don't have anything to worry about," Rei muttered before adding in a dark voice, "Mina-chan. Breath, we're just checking something. It doesn't mean anything." Her eyes softened, "We're not looking for a fight." Minako bounced on her toes, "Well?" Ami shook her head, "For all purposes she's normal.there's some interference, I don't know what it is though, it could just be the location or something," she toyed with it. "So, nothing glaring right?" Rei asked looking for verification. "Not that I see. She's just someone who gives you the willies." She relaxed visibly and snapped the computer shut. Rei nodded but did not relax so easily, "This whole place does though, not just her." She shook her head, "It's like.there's something ancient here and I can't explain it." Minako slapped Rei on the back, "Well when you figure it out let me know, until then leave me the hell out of it. Come on Ami-chan or we will be late for class." She began to pull Ami away. "What's with you?" Rei called after, but the blonde waved her off with her free hand, leaving Rei in the hallway smoldering.  
  
*** "Excuse me, sorry!" Hotaru weaved her way through the desks to find her seat. She had eaten lunch alone, unable to find anyone that she knew, and was now trying to find a seat, preferably as far back as she could sit. "Here," a girl her age with ringlets of blonde hair and violet eyes pointed to a desk next to her. "Oh," Hotaru looked around and realized that she was the only one standing. "Thank you." "Of course. I'm Kiryuu Nanami," she said graciously, a perfect smile on her pink lips. "Tomoe Hotaru," Hotaru bowed gawkily. "The girl behind you is Keiko, the one next to you is Yuuko, and the girl in front of you is Aiko," The three girls focused their attention on the new girl and Hotaru suddenly felt as if she were surrounded. "Nice to meet you. Um." Hotaru trailed off and rummaged through her bag while Nanami toyed with the cuff of her sleeve. At last the teacher entered and Hotaru was able to relax. She had seen the girls in her other classes earlier that day but they had made no motion to speak with her earlier and she realized it was because they were waiting. There were two other students in the class that were new to the school and yet they were spared the tension that Hotaru felt at that moment and she realized that, like many of her other school experiences, this was not going to be positive.  
  
***  
  
Usagi set her things down in her new dorm room which she shared with Makoto who had already stopped by and said she was going to look around. The blonde sighed and looked around, realizing that she missed her home and her mother. She was a long way from her and it would be for a long time. She wondered how the students lived at the school on a regular basis but from what Ami had told her most of the parents that sent their children to boarding schools were absent anyways. "Hey!" Minako peered into the room, "Want to go to that rose garden?" "What Rose Garden?" Usagi stretched her arms above her head. She was rather hoping for a nap. "The one in the quad, you know with the glass walls." Usagi continued to look at her blankly and Minako sighed, her breath fluttering her bangs. "Come on! I don't want to be nosey alone." "Fine," Usagi sighed and trudged after her friend, "Why don't you take Rei- chan or someone else?" "Because." "That's not an answer." Minako grumbled, "It is now." Usagi shook her head and waved to one of the girls who was staying on the first floor. "Hard to believe Tenjou-san said this place was deserted last semester. It's so crowded." "I know. It's strange.did you know that Ami-chan and Rei-chan were checking up on Himemiya-san?" Usagi blinked, "What? What do you mean?" "Ami-chan had her computer on during lunch. It's like they expect something to happen here," Minako looked around herself. "It just bugged me." Usagi said nothing as they walked down the pathway and over the bridge towards the school. "I wish you had asked me to go look at this thing while we were still on the main campus." "Gomen," Minako sighed, "I just wanted someone to walk with. You aren't going to go all dark on me and think something's out to get us." "They've always been cautious though," Usagi admitted, "And, can you blame them? After everything that's happened in the past few years?" Minako struggled with this for a moment then relented, "No. I just, I hate the idea of fighting again. When are we going to stop fighting? When are we going to stop looking at everyone as either a threat of a victim?" Usagi shrugged, "I guess.I don't know." They walked through the gates and Minako pointed out the Garden when they reached the quad, "See there," she waved her hand, "Rose Garden smack in the middle of campus. How can you miss this?" "I dunno, Makoto and I didn't go this way." Minako rolled her eyes and went to the door, pausing. "Look, its Himemiya- san and.oh my god." "What? What?" Usagi tried to peer around her friend who had plastered herself to the glass door. "Sugoi." "What? I want to see!"  
  
*** "It's good to see you back amongst the students Touga-san," Anthy said softly as she plucked an aphid from one of the red roses. "We were worried that you wouldn't come back to us." Kiryuu Touga folded his arms across his chest and shook his head, "I had a lot to think about was all." Anthy nodded simply and continued to tend to the roses. "You can let your brother know," he added, "don't count me out so soon." She shook her head, "Of course not." She paused and looked down at the watering can, running her thumb along the brass handle. Touga tilted his head to the side to better see the Bride's face, his hair cascading over his cheek, "You seem more distracted then usual Bride of Roses." Anthy looked up from the water, "Gomen, I am listening." Touga let his arms fall to his side and touched her cheek, "I suppose those past duels have gotten you worried? They were rather.," he touched his chest, "brutal. I trust we won't be seeing anything like that again?" Anthy turned her back to him, "Doubtful." "Ack! My skirt! Again!" "Itai!" Touga and Anthy turned around to see Minako on the ground of the rose garden mourning her skirt. "Here, just hold still," Usagi said helping Minako up. "Ow ow ow." "Sorry about this," Usagi apologized as she dusted herself off. "We saw you in here Himemiya-san so we wanted to say hi and Mina-chan wanted to see the garden and." Usagi paused and looked around, "Mina-chan? She peered behind one of the large vases, "Mina-chan?" Touga chuckled to himself, "Have you lost something?" Usagi blushed and laughed, "No, at least I don't think so." She looked around. "Psst, Himemiya-san," Minako peered out from beneath a row of planters and tugged lightly on the dark girls skirt, green leaves in her blond hair. Anthy blinked and kneeled down, "Yes?" "I sort of ripped my skirt again, stand in front of me while I leave okay?"  
  
Anthy stared at her blankly. "Just do it, please?" Minako stood up and placed her hands on Anthy's shoulders and began to scoot slowly towards the door. "Ah ha!" Touga smiled and turned towards Anthy, "Are you 'Mina-chan?'" "Eh," Minako blushed and peered around Anthy. "Hai," The council president smirked and gently waved Anthy to the side, "Nice to meet you. You both are new here are you not?" Both girls nodded their heads, their faces flushed pink. "We're in the." "East Dorm," Minako finished, shoving Usagi to the side. "Ow," Usagi commented with lackluster and Anthy helped her up, "Eh Mina- chan your ski-" Minako laughed shrilly and Touga took a step back. "Now Usagi-chan, no need bringing that up, it was nice meeting you um." she grabbed Usagi's hand and began to pull her towards the door. "Kiryuu Touga." "Yeah.Come on Himemiya-san," Minako said distractedly. "But." Anthy hesitated. "I need you to stand behind me," Minako whispered in a frightening tone. "Just go along with it, I'll walk back with you," Usagi reassured her. "Hai.Ano, Goodbye Touga-san," Anthy waved to him. "Sooo," Usagi said in a sly tone, "What were you doing with him in the Rose Garden?" "Usagi-chan walk in front," Minako pushed Usagi in front of her. "We were discussing council business," Anthy explained, "Touga-san is the Council President." "Oh god," Minako moaned and put her head on Usagi's back, "The council president. Is it too soon to transfer?" Usagi reached back and pet her friend on the head, "There there Mina-chan. It's not like he'll remember you." Minako's eye twitched, "Oh thank you ever so much," she grumbled.  
  
***  
  
"It's so strange to see so many people here," Utena commented as she climbed onto the top bunk, "I forgot how noisy a full dorm could be." "Hai," Anthy nodded absently. "Aren't you going to change?" Utena asked her friend, noticing that she was still dressed in her uniform. Anthy quickly smiled, "Yes, in a moment." "Okay then," Utena said as she yawned, "Good night Himemiya." Anthy could hear the soft rustle of bed sheets and pajamas as Utena crawled beneath the covers. "Good night Utena-sama." She sat at the table in the dark room for a long moment, not moving, only waiting. ChuChu scampered up the table and waved for her attention. "She's asleep?" she asked, place a finger on his head briefly to calm him. ChuChu nodded and gave Anthy a worried look but she smiled. "I'll be back later then," She whispered, "Stay here with her." Anthy rose to her feet. It was not the normal time that they met but she had to speak with him. The new girl, Tsukino Usagi, bothered her. There was something about her and her friends that was undeniably familiar and she desperately needed someone to confirm her thoughts. She walked up the dimly lit road until she reached the main campus and at last the tower which loomed over the school, and over her mind as a reminder of him. She stepped into the elevator, closing her eyes as it propelled her upward towards her true home, and yet she felt shame in going to him. That which bothered her could wait until the next week, she didn't have to see him that day. Perhaps she was growing weak. Perhaps she would be better off if she and Utena had moved in with him like he had suggested. He had seemed quite disappointed that Utena had refused him when he had offered. Anthy knew it would not be so difficult to get her to change her mind. The Rose Bride departed the elevator and stepped into the vast circumference of the living area which was cast into shadow by the projector. She looked around and could hear muffled speech coming from the other side of the room and assumed automatically that it was Kanae, but her brother's tone was to enthralled for him to be speaking merely to his plain fiancé. "Onii-sama?" She whispered into the air of the room, her words picked up easily due to the rounded structure of the ceiling. "Ah, here she is," Akio said smoothly as he turned away from his guest. "Anthy, I'm glad you came." The Bride blinked, caught momentarily off guard, "Oh?" "Surely you've noticed?" Anthy nodded, "Yes. So, I am correct in thinking that she." Akio nodded, "She is inheritor to Serenity's throne." "But what are they doing here? This is not their place!" "Himemiya." Anthy's eyes widened in recognition, "You." She looked at Akio, "What is she doing here? What are they doing here?" "Anthy," Akio said calmly, placing his hand on her shoulder and peering down into her eyes. Setsuna shifted, suddenly uncomfortable. She knew what went on between the two of them, and she understood the bond that held them together over the vastness of time, but she still could not accept it. Not truly. "I brought them here to help you," she explained. "The both of you." "She has presented an interesting argument Anthy. One that I do not think we should dismiss too easily." "But." Anthy whispered but was silenced as Akio placed a firm finger over her full lips. "If she wants to help us, then let her," Akio explained gently. Anthy nodded slowly, understanding now what he was implying. Let the senshi do the work, while they reaped the rewards. She turned to Setsuna and bowed, "We will be grateful for you help then." But why of all times now?  
  
*** Akio stepped behind Setsuna after Anthy had left and wrapped his arms around her, delighting in feeling her body tense. "She's not very happy about you being here," he murmured in her ear. "I didn't think that she would be," Setsuna admitted. "She's never liked me." "She doesn't dislike you, she just doesn't trust you." "There's a difference?" Setsuna shook her head, "Perhaps this was a mistake." She pulled away from Akio, "How do I know I can trust you after all?" Akio smiled at her gently, "I tire of this place. I hate what it has done to me and my sister. Anthy has grown worse over time, her mind and soul sheltered far away where it is even difficult for me to reach it. If you and your Senshi can help her then all the better." He held his hand out to Setsuna who cautiously took it, peering through her emerald bangs into his eyes. "I would feel better if I could see the time stream here. I still don't understand that." She looked away. Akio smiled and pulled her to him, "It is her realm and mine...you should know as well as I do that time does not exist," he brushed her lips with his, "Do you even exist here, Setsuna-san?" "Of course I do," She answered lazily, "And you can not defy time as easily as that...it is real...time is, is real." She struggled to think past the deep perfume of roses as Akio toyed with her and at last she willingly fell back onto the couch. Akio held himself over her and smiled darkly. "Time is an illusion, and I control all illusions here." He kissed her and the shutters of the planetarium slammed down in unison.  
  
*** Luna awoke and looked around her. "Artemis," she prodded him. "Artemis." The white cat yawned and stretched, "What?" "Somethings wrong...I...something," she shook her head as if she had suddenly lost what she was going to say. "I..." "It was only a dream," Artemis said with another yawn. "Go back to sleep." 


End file.
